lushapofandomcom-20200213-history
Pokatan language
}} Pokatan (Pöka) is a West Allehimic language, spoken natively by about 150 million people predominantly in Pokata and the bordering countries of Husha and Deidria. Along with the other West Allehimic languages, Pokatan is a descendant of the once united Allehimic language spoken by the people of the Western regions of the Sasan Empire. Because of this, it still has many similarities to the other West Allehimic languages. The Pokatan language uses very few instances of grammatical gender and does not even possess separate words for words like "him" and "her". Classification Pokatan is an Indo-European language belonging to the West Allehimic branch of the Allehimic languages. It is closely related to the Hushan and Deidrian languages. Grammar Pokatan nouns do not have grammatical genders but do change in the plural. Adjectives do not change with gender or number. For example, the word flaśka (fish) only changes when it becomes plural, which it does by adding a "ś". If the word already ends in a "ś", "aś" is added instead like with the word saś (smile). To refer to a specific fish, one would say "jan flaśka", a specific group of fish "jan flaśkaś", and a fish in general "flaśkarm". Unlike in other Allehimic languages, adjectives do not have plural and singular forms. Adjectives only change based on gender sometimes such as elaś and eloś, meaning beautiful for a woman and man, respectively. There are six pronounces in the Pokatan language. *Ha – I *Hü – You *Hë – He/Her/It *Hon - We *Hö – You all *Hä – They There are very few verb conjugations and all verbs follow the same pattern. In the singular tenses, all verbs end in "saska" while in the plural tenses, all verbs end in "saskö". Alphabet The Pokatan alphabet consists of 28 letters and is written in the Latin script. Common Latin letters not included are C, Q, W, X, and Y. {| class="wikitable" ! Letter ! Name ! Approximate pronunciation |- | A a | A | a'' in "father" |- | Ä ä | Ä | ''a in "maple" |- | B b | Bë | b'' in "bench" |- | Ç ç | Çë | ''ch in "child" |- | D d | Dë | d'' in "dark" |- | E e | E | ''e in "Lego" |- | Ë ë | Ë | e'' in "read" |- | F f | Ef | ''f in "fake" |- | G g | Gë | g'' in "gate" |- | H h | Hö | similar to the ''ch in "loch" |- | I i | I | the word "eye" |- | J j | Ja | y'' in "young" |- | K k | Kö | ''k in "kid" |- | L l | Lä | l'' in "lady" |- | M m | Mä | ''m in "monster" |- | N n | Na | n'' in "neat" |- | O o | O | ''o in "floor" |- | Ö ö | Ö | o'' in "okay" |- | P p | pä | ''p in "pineapple" |- | R r | rë | r'' in "rock" (rolled) |- | S s | sä | ''s in "sun" |- | Ś ś | śä | sh in "sheets" |- | T t | tä | t'' in "tight" |- | Ț ț | țe | similar to the ''z in "pizza" |- | U u | U | u'' in "ugly" |- | Ü ü | Ü | ''u in "glue" |- | V v | vë | v'' in "velvet" |- | Z z | zë | ''z in "zipper" |-